


Naruto's Femdom Lesson

by zenalite



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Cock & Ball Torture, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenalite/pseuds/zenalite
Summary: An unsatisfied Hinata and her girlfriend Karui teach Naruto what happens when a boyfriend can't please his girlfriend the hard way.Anonymous commission





	Naruto's Femdom Lesson

There was only blackness. 

At first Naruto thought he might be suffering from some kind of sleep paralysis, until he realized that he could move his arms and legs in spite of the numbness. His wrists and ankles were bound tightly. A blindfold had been wrapped several times over across his head, now heavy with sweat and keeping out all light. 

_ Huh? _

As panic fell and blood rushed through his body, he tried to activate chakra without avail. From the regained feeling in his body and the pull of gravity he could tell that he must’ve been upright, tilted back just slightly with his arms and legs stretched in a spreadeagle position. 

As he wondered who might be behind his captivity, he could hear some feminine giggles ringing in his ears from not so far away. Just in front of him, in fact. “Hinata?” 

“It seems the slave’s awake,” said another voice. A familiar one… Karui? 

Just like that, the blindfold was pulled off violently, nearly ripping his head in the process. The sudden light left him dazed and blinded, but as his eyes adjust Naruto began to make out the form of the two girls standing in front of him. Both of them were dressed up in black leather outfits that squeezed their tits together. 

_ What the... _ wondered Naruto feebly. He had never seen Hinata dressed this way in his life, let alone Karui. Their boots came up to their thighs, and each of them wore a corset laced up at the front that squeezed their waists and put even more emphasis on their wide hips. 

“W-W-What’s going on, you guys?” he asked, stammering hard as the words came out.

Hinata and Karui exchanged glances and laughed again. “Do you want to tell him?” asked Karui. “No, no, the pleasure is yours,” said Hinata. 

Karui nodded and took a step forwards towards him. Only now did the ninja notice Karui held a whip in her left hand, gently tapping the tail against her other palm. “Well, well, well, you must have a lot of questions. Let me keep this short. While you were gone last time poor Hinata came to ask for our help. She felt unsatisfied by your constant absence, and didn’t know how to bring it up with you.” 

“Though I know it’s not your fault,” chimed in Hinata.

“Right,” said Karui. “Anyway. Point is, as we started talking and Hinata started sharing more details about your relationship, we realized that it was more to do with your… performance than the time you were there. It seemed as though you never, ever, left this poor girl satisfied. Fortunately for you, Hinata is far too loyal to cheat. She didn’t want to hear anything about finding herself a bull. So we did what any friends would do - we intervened.” 

Naruto could hardly process any of this. Hinata was unhappy? But she always seemed so happy when they were together. _ I can’t be bad at sex _ , he thought, almost suspicious at this story.  _ My powers, my-- _

Hinata put her hands together and bowed slightly before Naruto. “They were very good to me,” she said, apologetically. Her peaks of her huge breasts jiggled as she said every word, threatening to burst out of the corset. 

Good to her? What did that mean… Surely they… 

Karui grinned. “We had a lot of fun together, didn’t we Hinata-chan?” 

“Oh, yes!”

“In any case, Naruto, we’ve decided that the only way to handle this is by punishing you. And maybe by doing so you can try a little harder to improve your performance even if your” - she glanced down at his crotch - “tool isn’t appropriate.” 

Naruto’s own eyes went down to the flimsy boxers hanging from his waist, which were the only thing he had on at present. His eyes met Karui’s and the redhead smiled mischievously. “What, are you embarrassed, master ninja?” 

“N-No! Of c-c-course not!” 

She nodded sagely, then came close enough that her hot breath fell on his neck, her finger going down to the boxers. She traced the tip along the waistband, giggling softly. Then, with the same ease as if she were throwing open a curtain, she ripped them off and left him utterly naked. 

The ninja stared down, trying to catch a glimpse of his cock. “Awww, what’s the problem, is it too small to see?” Karui fake-cried and got several laughs out of Hinata. 

She crouched down to inspect the tiny dicklet, bringing her index finger up against it for a comparison. “Look at this fucking ugly baby dick. No wonder he can’t satisfy you,” Karui said to Hinata. “Is this thing even two inches?” Up against her index finger, it barely managed to push a third of its length. “Wow, holy shit!” Karui cackled in disbelief. “It’s so fucking small, it’s like a clit! I didn’t know they made dicks this small.” 

Naruto was horrified to see Hinata laughing along at everything.  _ No, it’s not that small… It just needs to get hard… _ But he lacked the confidence to speak the words out loud.  _ …Is it really that bad? _

“I wonder if we can even get this worm to harden up.” 

Hinata shook her head. “Not really…” 

Karui stood up and took one final disgusted look at Naruto. “Open your mouth,” she said. 

“W-Why?” 

The redhead lowered the flogger and placed it against his shriveled up cock and balls. “Open, or I’ll make you open it.” 

Afraid of what might come, the ninja opened his mouth and waited. Karui stuffed the shorts she had ripped off of him unceremoniously into his mouth, making sure his mouth was stuffed and gagged properly. “Idiot,” she said with a laugh. “If you thought that was bad, just you wait till you see what we’re going to do to you.” 

Naruto wanted to ask what, but he could no longer speak. Nor, he realized with horror, scream. 

They both went to the back of him, teasing him first by patting him with the flogger. Soon after Hinata whipped it across his ass, while Karui struck his back with it. The two laughed as Naruto shook in his bound state, his eyes rolling as he screamed in pain in his bound state. 

“Will this get your little dick hard?” asked the redhead. “Hinata, get him harder!” 

Hinata giggled and slapped his ass with the flogger again, this time hard enough to break the skin. Rather than stopping, the sight of his wounds only raised their bloodlust, and soon they were abusing him with their floggers to the max of their strength, laughing it up as they ruined his body. 

Their heels clattered as they came back to the front of him. “Still not hard…” 

“I told you,” said Hinata. “It doesn’t get hard.” Angry at the sight of his wormlike prick, Hinata hit him across the stomach. 

“Woah! You’re getting real mad!” said Karui with a devilish smile of her own. She, too, started to hit Naruto’s front, till they left his stomach as bruised and dripping-blood as his front. Only his pencil dick and tiny tests were left untouched. 

Naruto’s gaping, teary eyes said it all.  _ Thank you for sparing them _ . 

“You are getting way too excited,” the redhead spat. She threw away her flogger and stepped forwards to inspect his dicklet, pulling on the foreskin as if she were holding a worm. “Hinata, come here…” 

The two girls stared down at his inadequate dick and laughed at its tiny size. “You aren’t a real man,” Karui explained. “Not even a real boy. Not sure what you are with a dick this fucking small. God, it’s so pathetic. Don’t you think so, Hinata?”

The big-titted brunette blushed, but the words poured out of her with ease: “I always wanted to get him hard. I fantasized about him being so big at first… To think that he’s smaller than my pinky is so depressing.” 

“It sure is. That’s why he needs to be punished for being so inferior.” 

The two held their arms on each other’s waist and kissed gently, pressing their tits together, then whispered and laughed as they shot glances to Naruto and down to his cocklet. To think that Hinata had felt this way about him all along… And now all the other girls know too, he realized. _ Nobody’s going to see me as a man ever again, no matter what. _

Hinata turned and walked away, swaying her plump ass and thick hips, while Karui stepped in front of him and blocked his view. “Look at you now, my blonde little ninja,” she whispered, running her brown fingers over his torso and painting with the blood that still dripped from his severe whipping. “To think that I was once jealous of Hinata for being with you. And look at you now.” She reached down and wrapped her hand around both his dick and balls with ease, squeezing it just enough to apply pressure without crushing them. “You’re just completely useless, aren’t you?” 

Afraid of what she could do, Naruto nodded and gave a muffled assent.

“Well, wormling, I’ll give you a chance. You can either get punished for being so disgusting and unfit for life, or we could teach you a thing or two about pleasure. Which one is it gonna be?” 

Karui leaned against him and licked some of the blood from his stomach, then released her grip on him and turned, pressing her shapely brown butt into his crotch. She reached back over her head and played with his hair as she massaged his inferior pencil dick with the warm folds of her perfect ass. “Is that good?” 

Naruto gave a muffled cry of pleasure. _ So good… I’m sure I can get hard now _ , he thought.  _ I’ll redeem myself, I’ll… _

Surprisingly, Karui then lowered herself slowly, till she finally turned and knelt before him, holding his balls tenderly between her beseeching palms. “Would you like a bit of pleasure now, huh? Should I show you how I pleasured Hinata? What I have to offer?” 

Naruto nodded hurriedly. 

The redhead smiled at him lovingly, but the curve of the mile expanded until it became a vicious grin. “You fucking worm.” This time she grabbed his tiny dick and balls and rotated them hard, twisting them upside down in her grip. Naruto’s pain was such that his eyes lost focus and he nearly passed out. “You don’t deserve any kind of pleasure, you subhuman. Look at your pathetic fucking dick. What woman would ever want to pleasure this thing?” 

With his balls twisted up before her face, she spit down on them and brought the nail of her index finger to move it across the sensitive skin. “Don’t worry, though, there’s still lots we’re going to do to you. No need to worry just yet.” 

Hinata showed up at last, carrying a bag in one hand. She passed it on to Karui, who held it open and consulted her partner on what they should use up first. Hinata whispered something, and then Karui took out what seemed to be a monkey with cymbals. 

At first Naruto felt relieved, thinking it nothing more than a stupid toy.  _ Maybe they’re done with me _ . But as his eyes met Karui’s and sensed the ill-intent lingering behind them, his fear only got that much worse.  _ What’s she going to do with that… _

Karui grinned as she wound up the little monkey. She approached with a playful attitude and knelt down before his scrawny dick again, this time bringing up the toy and placing the cymbals to either side of it. 

“Maybe this will help you get hard, huh?” 

Her fingers released the key and let it mechanism unwind, the monkey’s cymbals going into motion with a gentle whirr of the gears inside. Each one shot out towards the other, smashing the ninja’s balls together. Rather than locking in place, the cymbals simply withdrew and came again, and again, and again, clamping down on the soft white balls. 

“Ahhh, this is fitting punishment isn’t it?” asked the redhead. 

Naruto could barely think straight. His eyes were on Hinata when the toy first started, but now his vision swam in pure agony, pain shooting up from his balls into every part of his immobile body, sending shivers of intense pain up his back. To think that Karui would do this to him. To think that Hinata would just watch…

As the monkey finished unwinding, the cymbals stopped. Not that the pain ended with it. Karui stood up and took out the shorts from his mouth, asked, “What do you think? Is this fitting punishment for you and your tiny cock?” 

Words barely came out of Naruto’s mouth. Terrified that she might go for another round, he said, “Y-Yes…” 

“Why don’t you apologize to Hinata, then?” 

His eyes searched for her. “Hinata…” mumbled Naruto. “I’m sorry.” 

“What for?”

“For… For not being  _ man enough _ for you,” he struggled to say. 

Karui laughed grimly. “It’s not about you not being man enough, idiot. You’re not a man at all. Have you ever seen anyone with a dick this small and pathetic as yours?” 

“No…” 

“So then why are you apologizing for the wrong thing?” 

Naruto eyed the monkey and shivered. “I… I’m sorry I’m not a man. I’m sorry my limp dick can’t do anything.” 

The redhead slapped his face proudly. “That’s more like it. What do you say, Hinata? Personally, I’m not convinced.” 

“I… believe him. But I think he should be punished more.” 

Naruto’s eyes gaped wildly. “No! But I apologized!” 

Karui knelt down and prepped the monkey once more. “If you’re sincere, then you shouldn’t be complaining. What you’ve done to Hinata is way worse.” 

With his gag removed, Naruto yelped even before the cymbals hit his balls. He couldn’t tell if they were on a totally different speed this time, or if his nuts had been beaten down into a higher sensitivity, but the excruciating pain that flowed from them could barely be withstood. He screamed and finally cried in earnest, tears coming down his face as Karui grinned at him and watched the monkey smash his balls to bits.

They laughed together as he cried, insisting he should apologize more for his inferiority as they tortured him. “I’M SORRY MY COCK IS SO SMALL!” he screamed. “I”M SORRY I CAN’T SATISFY A WOMAN! I DON’T DESERVE TO FEEL YOUR PUSSY EVER AGAIN!...” 

When he finished humiliating himself in any way that came to mind, the two stopped with the monkey and stood in front of him. “Well, alright, I think that takes care of that,” said Karui. 

“P-P-Please,” stammered Naruto helplessly. His tiny balls were throbbing with pain. _ What have I ever done to deserve this? Am I really so bad? So inferior to all men? I must be… _

“Let’s take him to bed,” said Hinata. 

The ninja almost smiled with joy as he saw his lover undo the bounds of his wrists. But just as he thought he was free, Hinata’s hand shot out with the utmost precision, and striked every weak point of his body. A lot of his pain suddenly subsided… only for Naruto to realize that he was in a state of paralysis and could barely move.

“I…” 

“Be quiet,” ordered Karui. 

The two grabbed him and carried him over to the bed and dropped him down as he were nothing more than a toy himself. A fuckdoll for them to play with at their pleasure. Karui grabbed his arms and pressed them together, raising them up to the headboard above the bed as Hinata bound them anew. 

_ No, they had to let me go now… _ he thought weakly. 

The two then went behind and grabbed one of his legs, tying his ankles to the bedposts so that his legs would be as spread as possible. From their position they could see his spread ass, along with the wormlike cock and tiny nuts dangling underneath. 

“He looks so stupid,” said Hinata with a giggle.

“He is stupid. He’s just a little toy now. Your personal bitch boy.” 

Hinata went back for the bag that they had gotten the monkey out of before and pulled out two strap-ons. Both were modelled after black cocks, the ebony material stretching out to a length of twelve inches with a two inch girth. She ran her fingers over the grooves in the rod, grinning happily, then passed the other to Karui. 

“God, it’s so beautiful,” said the redhead. 

Hinata put on the strapon then crawled on the bed till she stood in front of Naruto. “Hello, honey…” she said with a syrupy voice. The big black cock swinged between her legs. She giggled and shuffled forwards some more, till she placed the rod right next to Naruto’s soft penis for comparison. 

“Well, look at that…” 

Naruto could barely believe how small his tiny and pathetic dick looked next to that thing. It was just so much bigger and thicker. To think that Hinata wore it… Could any guy seriously have a cock that big? 

She rubbed her black dildo against his wrinkled balls. “Awww, isn’t that sad? You’re so fucking small. So pathetically small. I can’t believe I spent all this time trying to get that little worm to harden up for me when I could’ve gotten so much pleasure from elsewhere. Maybe one day I’ll let you wear a black cock like this and fuck me with it. See what it’s like to be able to fuck a girl properly.” 

Naruto nodded weakly. “I’d like that…” 

Hinata laughed and stood up on the bed, swaying the black dildo left and right in front of his face. “Maybe you should suck on this, huh? Suck on it and learn what it’s like to pleasure a real man. I’d like that.”

“I can’t…” 

“Why can’t you?” 

“Because that’s… gay…” 

“How can it be gay when you aren’t even a man? Just look at that tiny thing you call a penis. There’s no way you qualify enough as a man for this to be gay. Now” - she slapped his face with her dildo - “suck it.” 

Karui reached down and grabbed his balls from behind, crushing them the ball of her fist. “Didn’t you hear her, you fucking dumbass? Open your fucking mouth! How can you be so ungrateful when she wants to fuck your mouth with such a beautiful black cock?” 

Trembling, Naruto opened his mouth in an attempt to cry out in pain only to have Hinata push forwards and stuff his throat with the dildo. She grabbed his head hard and wrapped her fingers in his blonde hair. With the tight grip secured, she started to move him back and forth over her strapon BBC. 

“That’s right,” said Hinata softly. “Put your spit all over it. Make it wet so that I can use it to fuck your ass.” 

Karui came forwards to watch as well. “Fuck, that looks so good… I wish I had a black cock fuck my mouth like that. You treat him too well, Hinata-chan.” 

The two giggled together as Hinata plugged Naruto’s throat, forcing the cock as deep as it could go. “See? You’re so good at this! Better than me even…” 

_ No… _ thought Naruto. He had never in his life considered that he could be so humiliated. Just put through total pain in agony, by people he trusted and loved no less. And why?  _ Because I’m not man enough _ . Though if the dildo that fucked his mouth and throat was any indication, he wasn’t anywhere close to competing to proper men. To think that Hinata knew that he was so inferior and hadn’t said a word for all this time until now… 

And now both she and Karui were simply humiliating him. Dismantling the little masculinity there was in him. Transforming him into nothing more than a joke that they could use whenever they wanted and punish for being so fucking bad as to be unable to pleasure a woman in any ways that a proper man could.

“Fuck,” said Karui, her nails caressing Hinata’s leg. “I wish I had that one of those in every holes.”

Hinata glanced down. “You love big cocks.”

The redhead grinned wildly. “I sure do. More than anything.”

Hinata pulled out the dildo and glanced down at Naruto’s fucked-up face, at the tears and spit that covered his face. “You did good, honey,” she whispered, slapping his face as a master would his bitch. “Now, let me reward you.” 

Spit dripping from the dildo, Hinata moved behind him and knelt down so that the tip of her black cock faced his tiny asshole. She spread his asscheeks wide, bringing the dildo right against his sensitive butt. 

“Wait! Hinata! WAIT!” 

“ **SILENCE!** ” barked Karui. “Let her do what she wants, you insignificant cockroach. Be happy you’re getting this at all.” 

Hinata smiled in thanks and rubbed his asshole in preparation. “This is going to be great.” To quiet his constant yelping, she slapped his balls around hard, laughing at the way they flayed about helplessly, then thrust. 

At first the ninja’s tiny ass fought back, trying to keep her out. But as Hinata forced the dildo in, pushing back against whatever resistance there was, his tight flesh hole gave way. Hinata could hear him mewling in pain as the first two inches were secured inside, only the very start of the full length twelve inch BBC. 

“How is that honey? This is what I’d feel too if you were man enough to fuck me?” 

Naruto’s eyes rolled in pain as she gained momentum and slammed herself against his back, trying to dig into his asshole with one painful each after another. “Take it, fuckboy,” ordered Hinata. She reached up and grabbed a fistful of his blonde locks, then used the entire force of her body to force that big black dick inside Naruto’s tight ass by pushing and shoving as hard as she could. 

Naruto wept and cried out as the whole thing ripped through his insides, taking the virginity of his ass, solidifying his place as an inferior bitch boy that was only good for getting fucked. He was getting treated by his own girlfriend in ways that he would’ve never treated anyone. Meanwhile Karui watched with glee and kept encouraging Hinata, tapping her ass like a coach would a player to egg her on. 

“Fuck his stupid ass, Hinata-chan!” yelled the redhead. “Ravage him!” 

By now Hinata fucked him properly, going in and out at a steady pace, thrusting all twelve inches of her dildo up his ass with one hard slam. She took pleasure in his useless screams and pitiful tears, watching with amusement as his soft worm of a cock and his abused balls bounced and flopped around uselessly as she took him hard.

Karui grabbed Naruto by the hair and stared into his eyes. “What are you?”

“I’m… I’m not a man…”

She laughed, then slapped his baby dick hard as punishment. “Then what are you?”

“I’m… Whatever you want… A slave… A toy…” 

“What a good boy. Hinata-chan, I think you should finish him off.” 

Getting close to her own climax, Hinata pegged him mercilessly, going in and out so fast his screams lost all connection to the rhythm of her thrusts, raping his ass in a permanent way that there could be no coming back from. She wrapped her hands around his neck and started to joke him, then came, crying out as her pussy sent rushing pleasure through every point in her body, her whole being getting enveloped by the orgasm. 

Shamefully, Naruto had come as well. He knew that it was humiliating, and he had no defense… though he had no control of it either. He had simply responded to the severe assfucking in the ways that his body lead him, and that simply ended with him coming. 

Karui starred in disgust at the watery cum dripping from his soft cock. “Wow, all that and you still didn’t get hard. You truly are a waste of fucking space, aren’t you? Just a subhuman mongrel made to be assfucked.” 

As Hinata took her hands away from his throat, Naruto whispered: “Yes…” He really was. Who else could’ve possibly come by being begged from his girlfriend? And what kind of guy would come without once getting hard? 

Hinata pulled out and immediately made out with Karui, with the dark-skinned redhead pushing his girlfriend down on the bed in front of him and feeling her up. “Maybe we should finish up with him first,” suggested Hinata. 

Karui lifted a brow. “Hmmm, I suppose you’re right.” 

They got their bag of goodies once again, and this time Karui pulled out two very different items. One of them was a pink plastic cage with a fluffy lock; the other was what looked like a dildo, similar to the one Hinata had used, except that it was purple and came with some buttons near the end. 

Hinata took the cage and bent down to lock it around Naruto’s useless cocklet. “I know you can’t do much, but… You really have no use for this at all. And it’s offensively small. So…” When she finished locking him up she slapped her hands together happily and smiled. “Isn’t it perfect?” The key, however, she threw away. “It’s not like you’ll need me to unlock you again. That worm of yours is useless, honey.” 

Meanwhile Karui went behind him and pressed one of the buttons on the dildo. Suddenly, the whole thing came to life, rotating wildly in her hand. “Don’t say I’m cruel,” she told Naruto. “Since you’ve pleasured Hinata, at last, we’ll give you a little something too.” She spit on the purple dildo to lube it up, then shoved the whole nine inches of it up his already soft and relaxed ass. “Now, now…” The redhead grinned, and pressed another button that sent the thing spinning at its maximum setting. 

Naruto cried out, not knowing whether to cry or laugh, feeling as the dildo hit places in his asshole that even Hinata’s twelve inch BBC hadn’t been able to touch. The two girls both giggled at the sight of him. “Come on, this is for you!” 

They began to make out in front of him again, feeling each other up and stroking their black dildos. Even so, Karui was clearly acting as the male of the two with her harsh kisses and squeezing of Hinata’s plump body all over.  _ She’s more of a man than I am, _ thought Naruto. 

As if reading his thoughts, the redhead got behind Hinata and raised her head so that they both had Naruto’s eyes head-on. She took her own black dildo and slowly slipped it into Hinata’s pussy, grabbing onto the plump girl’s long hair, then began to fuck her roughly. 

“This is how you fuck a girl, you see?” she told Naruto. “This is how your girlfriend likes me to fuck her.” 

Hinata’s eyes rolled as soon as the big black cock went inside, seeming more happy with Karui’s plastic dildo than if it were a guy using a real cock. “She… knows… how… to… make… me… feel… good… “ she explained.

As his own ass was being taken on a wild ride by the rotating dildo, the ninja watched on as his friend fucked his Hinata with complete confidence, making his girlfriend feels things that he never could have.  _ Hinata…  _ Yet he wondered what it would be like for him to be fucked by her as well. Would it feel just as good? 

As he came to terms with being a subhuman bitch boy meant to serve and amuse his mistresses, his own body got ready to go, his body shivering with pleasure from the dildo that vibrated deep inside. 

He came hard, the cum dripping out of the plastic cage, his bound body shaking helplessly as the dildo raped him, his girlfriend getting fucked right in front of him by a huge dildo that would forever be superior to his worm of a cock. 

“Didn’t that feel good?” Hinata asked him.

“Yes…” 

“That’s all I wanted, too. To feel good… Now we can both feel good.” 

As he watched Hinata drooling in pleasure and getting ready to explode with emotion for Karui once again, he couldn’t disagree. This was how things were supposed to be all along.

\----

 

You can find more of my stories and info for how to commission me at http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/zenalite/profile


End file.
